A life worth saving
by jesslarhea
Summary: Rebel is a time jumper and is sent to save a certain dauntless leader before he dies. Eric turn out to be more trouble than he is worth, but is he really? OC/Eric but eventually Tris and Tobias will join the story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own divergent or the characters, but I do own this story and all my OC's)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 1|** _REBEL_

 ** _-Email from ghost:_**

Your mission if you choose to accept is to save a life worth saving!

If you chose to take this mission meet me at Navy Pier after closing- Bring nothing but yourself and clothes you don't mind shedding just so I can accidentally lose, Haha. You will leave as soon as you receive the targets name- coordinates- Date- & Time.

 ** _Don't be late!_**

Great, I'm jumping again!

Let me start over, my name is Rebel Scott and I'm a Jumper! I am capable of jumping through time and space I'm also very strong. I'm the product of an experiment gone right and I'm the only one capable of such abilities. Reese, A.K.A "Ghost" (dumb ass) is a reader and he is the only one of his kind and my annoying twin brother that likes to play Double O Seven, he can tell what events need to happen and what event need to be stopped, but his strength is completely normal. When we were four we were experimented on and basically fucking tortured until I jumped us to the year 2015-100 years before the genetics war at the age of 16, so we're safe, for now.

I look at my watch "shit, I really wish my brother wasn't a complete tool and just come home from work and tell me, maybe I should stand his stupid ass up and in the process make him look like the idiot he is just standing there with his thumb up his ass. Nope, I'll never hear the end of it. So not worth it"

With that last thought I change my clothes and leave the house. I make my way to the Pier and see the only idiot I'll ever love leaning against the fence with a grin plastered on his face.

"When are you gonna grow up" ask him as I approach him.

"Never" he shrugs.

"So what's the "mission" James Bond" this makes him grin.

"Well pussy galore" I stop him right there with a slap to the back of his stupid head.

"Don't" I point my finger in his face!

"Fine" he sighs then grins at me "You need to save a man named Eric Coulter" the look on my brothers face is telling me that I'm not gonna like the reason why.

"And don't ask why, because I'm not telling you. All you need to know is that you need to bring him back here and it won't be easy, he's more stubborn and bull headed as you are" the jackass laughs "The year is 2215 September 3rd 11:30 PM on the roof of the merciless mart- 41.8369 degrees N, 87.6847 degrees W. he'll be the last on the roof so you have to take him there, if he goes in the building he dies"

"Fine turn around" I tell my brother before I begin to undress.

That's the thing about time travel, if you don't take your clothes off you will lose them anyway and it hurts like a bitch when the clothing particles dissolve on your skin. Sometimes I can't get my targets to lose their clothing so I'm forced to remove what I can to lessen the pain before we jump.

Once I'm completely naked I begin to concentrate on the date, time and location "Later dip shit" I say as soon as I begin to feel the tingles all over my body. Everything goes black for a second and when I open my eyes I staring down the barrel of a gun.

"What the fuck" the big ass dude yells "who are you and how the hell did you do that shit, and why are you naked" I smile as he eyes my body.

I raise my hands and wink "Just think of me as your guardian angel, Eric Coulter" my smile brightens as his eyes widen.

I know I'm a sight standing completely naked in front of him and appearing from thin air. It's my least favorite part of jumping but it beats being in a lot of pain, plus it calms a man, somewhat!

"Relax, I'm here to save you" I tell him "My name is Rebel and I'm a time jumper and you have to come with me because if I let you go in this building you will die"

"I'll take my chances" he says right before I see his arm tense but before he can pull the trigger I have him pinned to the ground.

"Sorry, but you really don't have a choice" I straddle his waist and begin to remove his close as I explain why he has to be as naked as possible.

"How are you holding me down, you're tiny" he asks disbelievingly as he continues to struggle.

"I'm super girl" I tell him once I get all his tactical gear off and begin to remove his shirt "this is gonna hurt Eric" I tell him not bothering to remove his pants as I wrap my self around him "Hold on tight sweetheart" I grin and close my eyes as everything starts to fade.

I open my eyes once we are on my bed and Eric has passed the fuck out from the pain, what, I warned him!

I get up and get dressed before making my way into the kitchen to see a shit ton of food, thanks dip shit. I look around for said dip shit but I don't see him anywhere. Shrugging I begin to eat, time jumping takes a lot out of you.

"Where the fuck am I" I hear from behind me.

"You my dear are in my home so show some respect" I tell him as I continue to stuff my face "Eat, you must be starved"

"No, I'm fine" He growls and I turn to him.

"If you don't eat you'll pass out again, trust me" I grin at him "Jumping breaks apart everything that is not you, so to speak- that is why I was naked and that is why everything from the waist down was extremely painful for you. Hurt like a bitch didn't it" I sigh "I really don't mean you any harm Eric. My brother can see a person's destiny and that is why I saved you, but I'm not sure what that destiny is because the asshole won't tell me" I point my finger at him playfully "But I will find out for, eventually"

"I still don't trust you" he glares as he takes the plate that I offer him.

"I still don't care" I grin at him playfully "and I don't trust you" I see his lip twitch but before I can call him out on it my dumb ass brother yells from his room.

"Please keep it down Rebel! I have to work in the morning"

I roll my eyes at Eric's tense form "My brother" I laugh "he's an idiot"

After we're done eating I lead Eric back to my room, well I put him in a headlock and dragged him back to my room, so I can go over the rules.

"There will be no escaping it's too dangerous for you so don't even try, this isn't your time, you are in 2015, things are different" I set on my bed and rub my face "you are in a time before the war Eric and before the factions were created so you need to be careful and I'll help you" I hold my hand up when he begins to speak "You'll stay with me the whole time because right now you're a danger to yourself as well as others and if you lay a finger on my brother I'll rip you apart, you know I'm capable and if you're a good boy I'll stop manhandling you, ok"

"How are you so strong" he asks I only shrug because all I remember is a lot of painful experiments, I never new what they were doing.

"I was experimented on when I was four and so was my twin brother but he doesn't have the strength that I do" I glance at Eric and I gotta say, he fucking hot! "We escaped from our time at the age of sixteen which was a hundred years before the time I took you, give or take"

"Have you ever brought anyone here from another time" he asks and I shake my head.

"Only my bother and now you, but I have moved people to a different place in their time and some how it changes there future but my brother said I need to bring you back with me so here we are"

"So what happens now" he asks as he takes a seat on my bed.

"You're free Eric, no more killing and no more orders" I grin at him "the only thing I ask of you, is please let me help you. It's honestly all we want to do"

"And what if I don't want to be free or helped" he asks and I shrug and wink at him.

"Like I said, you don't have a choice Eric"

* * *

 **-Hey guys I'm just writing this to get my other fic's to flow and my mind clear, so I hope you enjoy this fic- this is my first Oc/Eric fic so if it sucks please let me know-Oh and Tris and Tobias will eventually be in this story, yes as a couple OMG no I didn't….But I did.. hehe-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2|** ERIC

I can honestly say I have never been so confused in my entire life. This crazy woman that is abnormally strong clams she's a damn time traveler, I call bull shit. I just need to figure out where the fuck I am and sneak past super girl here.

"Eric" she sighs "I can tell you don't believe me so I'm gonna take you on a little field trip of sorts" she stands and opens the closet pulling out some clothes mumbling something about thanks dip shit she hands me a stack of clothes and it's then that I realize I'm fucking naked.

"You couldn't have told me I was naked when I walk in your kitchen" I tell her as I put on the briefs. I swear what ever she knocked me out with has my fucking brain scrambled!

"Eh, I enjoyed the view" she says and I glance up and notice a little glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Plus I'm use to nudity" she turns to me after slipping boots on her small feet "are you shy Eric, you really have no reason to be"

"Glad to entertain you sweetheart, and no I'm not shy" I roll my eyes "So where are you taking me"

"I'm about to show you that you're no longer in Kansas anymore Dorothy" she says with a laugh as I finish getting dressed.

"What" I ask her as I slip on some boots.

"It's a move that I'm sure my brother will make you watch, come on hulk"

"Again, what" I'm so damn confused.

"Never mind just come on" she slips her arm in mine like I'm some kind of gentleman, I glare at her and I feel her squeeze really fucking tight "told you to be a good boy, now behave"

We walk outside and she pulls me to a big ass truck and the woman actually opens the door for me "I can open my own door you know"

"I know, now shut the fuck up and get in" fuck, this woman is a pain in my ass, worse the that asshole four.

I can tell we're out in the middle of nowhere because I see nothing but trees, must be Amity. After a good thirty minutes I start to see lights. Once we get closer I notice the John Hancock building but it looks different, the whole fucking city looks different. There is no fucking fence! Oh my god this crazy woman was telling the truth.

"Holy shit" I whisper and rub my damn eyes "this is Chicago but not the one I remember" I turn to Rebel.

"Yeah it's beautiful isn't it" she glances at me "my brother and I usually stay in our apartment in the city but it's safer to stay in the country home for the time being"

"Is Navy Pier operational" I ask because I often wondered what it was like before the war.

"Yeah and if you like I can take you there once I can trust you"

"You would do that" I tilt my head to the side eyeing her.

"Yeah, I told you Eric" she stops the truck and turns to me "I only want to help you, you can have a wonderful life here you just have to want it"

I do want it, now that I know that the woman is not insane. No more following Jeanine's orders no more bullshit beliefs that I never really believed in, fuck, I was just following orders.

I turn back to Rebel and fully allow myself to observer her, not sizing her up but just truly look at her. She looks young but aged in a sense that she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, she's fucking beautiful!

"How old are you" I ask not really caring that my Erudite is showing, because it doesn't fucking exist yet and I really want to know.

"19" she smiles at me "and you"

"19" I smirk at her.

"Hey wanna try something" she asks as she pull out into the road again "I promise its safe" she grins at me and I raise my eyebrow.

"I really don't like safe, Rebel" I tell her and she laughs.

"Oh I already know that Eric, I mean you almost shot an unarmed naked girl" she laughs "You are fucking crazy, and the only one to ever have that reaction" I see her eyebrows pull together in thought before she turns back to me "Are you gay"

"Am I what" I ask, really shock that she would ask me that.

"You know, do you like men in a sexual manor"

"I know what you meant and no Rebel you just took me by surprise in a high stress situation is all"

"About that, what the hell were you doing on that building" she asks and for some reason I feel ashamed of what I was doing, well I've never felt that way about killing divergents, hum.

"Can we skip that question" I ask her as we pull in to a parking lot of a well lit small building.

"Sure" she grins before opening her door "come on Eric"

I open the door and she grabs my hand before I can shut the door, I look down at our hands then back at her face with my eyebrows raised in question.

"Just a precaution" she squeezes my hand and its then that I realize she's for the lack of a better word "manhandling me again" that shit is getting old fast.

I reach up and scratch my eyebrow and notice my piercing is gone.

"Rebel what happened to my piercing" I ask as we approach the building.

"Time jump- it removed your tattoos as well" she pulls the door open and I only see one person and he is setting behind a counter of sorts.

"No shit" I ask looking at my arms fuck me, there gone. I loved my maze tattoos, damn it.

The guy behind the counter gives me the stink eye, so I give him the finger. I look over at Rebel and now she's giving me the stink eye. "Behave Eric" she hiss at me and I roll my eyes but nod non the less.

"What is this place" I ask quietly.

"It's a convenience store and we are here to introduce you to a snickers bar" ok I have no clue what that shit is.

Rebel grabs a hand full of what I presume to be the snickers bar and pulls me to the counter where the guy sets eyeing Rebel like she a piece of meat, I glare at him as Rebel hands the guy some money, I read about this in a book when I was in Erudite. Ancient currency was weird, well now I guess its modern currency.

Once we're setting in the truck she opens a snickers bar and hands it to me "try it I promise you'll love it, oh god I hope you are not allergic to chocolate"

"I'm not" I say taking a bite and damn this is better than dauntless cake. This reminds me.

"I like to run in the mornings, can I do that with out you kicking my ass again"

"I'll have to go with you" she laughs "I still don't trust you Eric"

"Of course you don't"

* * *

Once we make it back to the house Rebel turns to me and eyes me for a minute "Eric I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're going to have to share a bed with me because for one, we only have two bedrooms and Two, I don't trust you not to try to leave while I'm sleeping. This way if you're in the same bed as me I can feel you move"

"Whatever you say" I smirk at her " but I sleep in my briefs"

"Oh honey if you for one minute think that, that bothers me you are in for a rude awakening" she says shutting and locking the door to her bedroom and turning back to me with a huge smile on her face before slipping her shoes off then her shirt and last her pants, and that's all she wrote folks the girl is naked again. I got to admit that I'm really glad I didn't shoot her.

I just grin at her and remove my clothing. I contemplate removing my briefs as well but decide against it and crawl under the covers next to her. After I'm settled I feel her slide her hand around my wrist softly but before I can ask what the hell she's doing I feel metal around my wrist and hear the tell, tell sound of cuffs being fasten around my left wrist. I pull my arm out from under the cover and notice that I'm cuffed to her left wrist.

"Well" I sigh and lean into her "this could be really fun Rebel" I see her biting her bottom lip before she shoves my shoulder lightly; I look up at the ceiling and laugh.

She rolls on her side to face me and when I turn my head to her she's really close "Yeah it could be but then you would have to remove those briefs and you really looked like you were a little too scared to do that" with that she rolls over on her left side pulling my arm with her so both of our hands rest on her shoulder. Shit this woman is evil!

Sometime in the night she rolled back into me so imagine my surprise when I woke up with her face in my chest and our cuffs wrist resting on her exposed hip with my arm around her back, and my knee between her legs, I really need a cold shower, like now.

"Good morning" she rolls out of my arms and reaches in her nightstand and pulls out the key and unlocks us "The bathroom is through that door, towels are under the sink" she points to the door to my right "I'll make breakfast" she gets out of bed and all I can do is stare at her toned ass, fuck me that's a nice ass! She walks over to her dresser but stops and turns to me as I make my way to the bathroom, still looking at her ass "oh and Eric" I look up into her eyes "the cold water is really cold" she sings as she pulls something black out of her drawer. Evil just plain fucking evil! I don't stick around to find out what pulled out of her drawer.

Once I'm under the cool spray I begin to relax. After I'm soft, cleaned, dried and dressed in the clothes rebel laid out for me, I make my way into the kitchen and almost swallow my tongue. The woman is swaying her panty clad ass and her barely there top is falling off her shoulder, her jet black hair is piled on top of her head and she has a weird looking tattoo on the back of her neck. There is soft music playing in the background. For some reason I move to stand behind her but I don't touch her.

"Hope your hungry" she grins at me over her shoulder.

"Famished" I decide against not touching her and lightly trace the tattoo on the back of her neck "I thought tattoos wouldn't make it through the jump" she turns to me fully and my finger slide to the front of her neck so I drop my hand.

"They can't" she says as she turns back around "the bureau gave me this when I was four, it was exposed to everything that I was, that's the only theory my brother and I can come up with because his mark didn't survive the jump"

"I see the two of you are getting alone, it's nice to meet you Eric" I turn to see a guy that looks like Rebel but just as big as I am "Oh my god my eyes" he says as he glances at his sister's clothing then the guy turns back to me and shakes my hand "the names Reese, I'm the nudists brother, I swear the woman has no shame"

"I wear clothes when I need to and I'm wearing clothes now. If you were at work I would most likely still be naked"

"Well I'm only working half a day, so please have clothes on when I get home" the guy turns back to me "nice to meet you Eric and have fun with the she devil"

"Fuck you numb nuts" Rebel calls out "and your right what the hell should I be ashamed of huh asshole" she yells at him "hell those asshole did this to me we can't all be as normal as you"

"Later sis, later Eric"

"Bye" well that was weird!

"Ready to eat" she asks sweetly?

"Huh"

 _ **HERE YOU GO FOLKS- AND I SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ! LUV YA GIRLIE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent, but I still like twisting and bending it to my will)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 3|** REBEL

* * *

"We got a problem sis" I hear my brother yell as he walks through the door.

It's been a month since I took Eric from his time and I got to admit I'm kind of getting attached to his ornery ass. He can also be sweet at times and extremely funny and to my delight he always sides with me against my brother, he also likes to pick on my brother. What I hate the most is he likes those damn James bond movies and has on quite a few occasions called me Pussy Galore; I could kill my brother for that one!

I'm currently explaining to Eric how my brother and I make our money, it really pays off that I can go to any time I want and collect all kind of great stock advice. My brother also works at a small car repair shop just to get away from me once in a while. Asshole!

I'm lying upside down on the couch with my feet on the back of it and Eric sitting beside me grinning down at me "And what might that be" I lightly kick Eric in the side of his head and grin when he glares at me.

"Tomorrow night we're going to have company" I stand and start to head to my room to begin packing "No Rebel not them, You'll need to jump again but this time it's two people you'll be taking and you'll do good to get their weapons but you won't have a problem with their clothes" my brother laughs. Ugh, I so hate interrupting sex.

"Where the hell do I take them" I stop turning my entire trembling body in his direction.

"You'll bring them here, a man and a woman from the time Eric is from"

"What" Eric yells as he stands up "who, and is it safe for her to bring two people at one time" Eric comes to stand next to me and my brother eyes our closeness with a knowing curiosity.

"Yes" I sigh "but I'll be a little crazier than normal for a couple of days so I'll need your help, I'll be weak, very weak so this is where you earn my complete trust" I reach up and rub his cheek "please don't let me down Eric"

"I won't Rebel, you have my word" Eric says quietly before looking back to my brother "who are the people she has to get"

"Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton"

"What? hell no! You are not risking your life for them. They can and will shoot you Rebel" Eric turns to me and places both his hands on my cheeks "please Rebel"

"I have to; things will get really bad really quick for us if I don't" I try to smile but I can't because of the look in his eyes.

"When and where do I need to go" I ask and notice my brother flinches "what is it Reece?"

"You'll get them tomorrow night and Rebel" he sighs "they're at the bureau"

"Are you seriously sending her back to the place that tortured the two of you for twelve fucking years, have you lost mind Reece" Eric yells at my brother.

"Yes she has to go it's important that you get Beatrice but as you already know it's a two person deal, and the reason she needs to go tomorrow night is because the bureau wont see her in the room that she has to appear in, its some storage room" Reece looks back to me "I'll get supplies ready while you show Eric the Pier tonight and in the morning we're headed to the bunker because I'm going to have to lock them up with out Rebel available."

"Come on Eric lets go get ready!"

* * *

"Wow" I hear Eric sigh next to me "This is amazing Rebel, thank you"

Eric and I are currently walking down the Pier at dusk, my favorite time to be here. I smile up at Eric every now and then because his excitement at everything his eyes take in makes him look so much younger than he did when I first met him, he seem I don't know, lighter.

"And just what are you smiling about" he asks me as he throws his arm over my shoulder.

"You" I laugh with him "you just seem like you lost the weight of the world that used to set on your shoulders" I tell him and his grin widens as pulls me to the Farris wheel.

After we're seat and moving I notice Eric is still grinning at me "What" I feel my cheeks heat up at his stare.

"You, are the reason that weight is gone" he presses his lips softly to mine "Let me be the reason that same weight leaves your shoulders" before I can say anything his lips are pressed to mine in a kiss that I feel in my toes.

Shit I didn't mean to fall for this man but it's really hard when he looks at me like this and what he just said was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"What are you doing Eric" I ask not opening my eyes.

"Living my life and for once it's the way I want to live it" he says with so much conviction that I open my eyes and just look at him before I press my lips to his softly.

I turn back to the view as I snuggle back into his side "It's hard to believe that I have climbed this very Ferris wheel two hundred years from now" he laughs "that's the biggest oxymoron if I have ever heard one" we both laugh.

"You really are crazy Eric" I laugh "what did you do back in dauntless, what was your job" I ask him and for once maybe he'll answer one of my questions about his time in Dauntless.

"I might as well tell you because once you meet Tobias and Beatrice I'm sure they would be happy to enlighten you on who I was" he sighs and turns away from me "I was a cold hearted and ruthless leader of Dauntless and I never cared who I hurt or what I did because I was always following orders" he releases me and leans forward with his elbows on his knees "You would have hated me if you had to go through Dauntless initiation"

"Eric" I run my fingers through his hair "That's not who you are now" I grin as he looks at me "really, a cold hearted person wouldn't be worried about me as much as you seem to be today when my brother told us what I had to do"

"I don't want you to do this" he tells me and I sigh "I know you have to but it doesn't mean I have to like it, just promise me you be careful"

"Promise" I place a chaste kiss to his lips as the Farris wheel attendant opens the door and grins at us.

* * *

"Are you ready Rebel" Reece asks and I nod "Alright I'll be just outside. Eric I'm going to need you to stay here and get her dressed so I can come in and help you" Reece comes over to hug me "Love you sis and please be careful"

"Love you dip shit and don't forget to have the IV ready" I tell my brother before he nod his head and leaves the room.

I walk over to Eric and wrap my arms around his waist hugging him tightly. I look up at him and he brings his lips really close to mine "please Rebel, I need you to be careful and don't underestimate them" he whispers against my lips before kissing me with a passion that I never new existed. When I gasps I feel his tongue slip into mine deepening the kiss. He nibbles on my bottom lip before pulling away but not letting go of my waist "Come back to me, preferably in one piece" he grins and leans back in kissing me quickly before letting go completely.

"I will" I say as I remove my robe and close my eyes concentrating on what I need to. Before everything goes black I see Eric wink at me.

All too soon I open my eye and see two naked people lying on the floor staring at me wide eyed.

"Beatrice, Tobias, hi" I wave "Don't worried guys I'm not here to join you I just need to get you out of here before you die" I move towards them and as I approach the girl pulls a gun from the floor and as I dive for them I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Regardless I wrap my arms around both of them and close my eyes and before I know it, I'm staring at Eric slapping me in the face and calling my name.

"I told you not to freak out" I groan weakly, a lot weaker than I should feel.

"Baby you were shot" he turns to the door "Reece get your ass in here" Eric wraps my robe around me and runs from the room.

After a short while I feel someone stick a few needles in my arms then a tugging sensation in my shoulder. I hear my brother and Eric talking.

"I hope you know what you are doing Eric"

"I do" I feel the tugging again "I've done this too many times to count now go check on the assholes that shot her" Eric growls "you serious don't want me anywhere near them at the moment"

"Glad to know you are following your destiny without my influence Eric" I hear my brother say softly.

"What do you mean by that Reece" Eric sigh as I feel myself start to drift off.

"You'll find out Eric" Reece chuckles a little "You both will, when you're ready"

"Fucking Yoda, you cryptic asshole" Eric grumbles.

I want to laugh but I can't because in that moment everything goes dark.

* * *

 **-Can anyone guess where I'm going with this story, bet you can't-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I don't on divergent)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 4|** ERIC

After Rebel has disappeared, I begin to freak out well more or less an hour after she's left I started freaking out. Reece told me to not worry that it usually takes a couple of hours to jump from one time to another and back. That shit still doesn't ease my damn nerves.

Suddenly the air shifts and I look over to the bed and see three naked bodies lying there unconscious.

"Rebel" I yell as I lift her in my arms "come on wake up" I look her over and notice she has been shot in the shoulder, fuck. "Rebel" I yell and begin to slap her face to wake her up.

"I told you not to freak out" she groans weakly as she barely opens her eyes.

Fuck she's lost a lot of blood!

"Baby you were shot" I say grabbing her robe "Reece get your ass in here" I yell as I wrap her in the plush material and move to the door.

Before he has a chance to say anything I run past him to the make shift infirmary "Secure them now" I yell over my shoulder as I enter the room.

After I have Rebel stable and stitched up I begin to try to evaluate what Reece just told me about following my destiny without his influence, fuck I hate it when he is cryptic like that. It kind of made a little more sense when he said that we will both find out when we are ready. Is my destiny somehow intertwined with Rebels? God Reece gives me the worst kind of headaches!

* * *

I'm sitting here praying to what ever god that will listen that Rebel will wake up soon, she's been out for six fucking hours now and I can't bring myself to leave her side, if I could I would be killing two fucking divergents right now.

Over the last month, this woman has managed to break down every wall I have ever built around myself. Rebel means more to me than anyone I have ever known, hell she's the best person I have ever known. Am I in love with her? That's an emotion that I have never felt before but some how I think that I do love her, even though I have nothing to compare it to! Fuck, I'm so at war with my self over her. On one hand I can't imagine my life without her and on the other I'm so scared I'll lose her and go back to who I was before I met her…

"How's she doing" Reece asks patting my shoulder breaking me from my thoughts.

"Her color is finally coming back, but she lost a lot of blood" I sigh resting my forehead on her hand that I'm holding "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but where in the hell did you get all this medical equipment and supplies" I ask not moving or looking at Reece.

"Rebel has a habit of breaking into places and stealing things she thinks we might need, she has a knack for B & E's and that's without jumping" he laughs "she'll be fine I promise, it's not her time" he taps his temple "I would have seen it and wouldn't have let her go, future be damn"

"What are Tobias and Beatrice doing" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"After they woke up, I took them some food and clothes and Tobias keeps asking to speak to the person in charge but I keep telling him that he shot the person in charge but I honestly think it was Beatrice that shot Rebel, from the guilty look on her face"

"I'll be back" I stand and point to Reece "Don't fucking leave her side and you yell for me, the moment she wakes up" I tell him then move towards the door.

I walk out of the make shift infirmary and open the door to the room that holds Tris and number boy. There are bars in between me and them and when I come into view I notice both of them tense.

"I fucking knew that when I didn't see you the day that Jeanine was killed, that you would be hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity take over"

"Shut up" I roar slamming my hands on the bars between us and I take great pleasure and seeing the both of them flinch "That woman you shot" I growl "she saved my sorry ass life in more ways than one. She took me off the roof of the merciless mart the night Erudite attacked candor because I was set to die if I went into that building and from that night on I have been a completely different person because of her and for her" I realize I'm pacing so I stop and glare at four "were not in 2215 anymore the time we're in; there is no war and she brought the two of you here to save your lives. She went back to the place that tortured her and her brother for twelve fucking years to save your asses and what do you do, you fucking shoot her" I rub my face out of frustration "I'm not the bad guy here"

"Says the man that has us locked in a cage" Tris says and I narrow my eyes at her.

"You are locked in here for your safety and ours; you shot Rebel for saving you, what the fuck do you expect us to do, just let you roam free. Once we know for a fact that you are not a danger to us then and only then will you be let free"

Tris" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose "we're in the year 2015 and it's a completely different era, you're still in Chicago but there is no fence and no factions; the world that you once knew doesn't exist yet and for some unknown reason fate has decided the two of you were worth saving" I move to the door "I'm still not convinced"

I walk out and rush back to Rebel and when I step in the room I almost drop to my knees.

"I was just about to yell for you asshole" Reece says grinning as I rush to Rebels side "she just woke up, I'll go inform our guest that they wont be dying tonight"

"Reece don't be a dick to them please" Rebel whispers before reaching for the water by her bed! I grab it before she can and hold the straw to her lips.

"There for a minute or two, I thought I would never see those beautiful green eyes again" I lean over her and kiss her forehead after I've set the cup back down "I told you to come back to me in one piece"

"Sorry, I thought I would bring you back some work to do, you lazy ass" she laughs "That was you stitching me up wasn't it" She asks with that beautiful smile I crave.

"Guilty" I grin at her, then I growl at her "Fuck woman, please don't ever scare me like that again, I can't loose my guardian angel"

"You're such a cheese ball" she raises her good arm and grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to her crashing her lips to mine "now go get me some real food, baby"

"I'll call our maid service" I grin at her before I walk over to the door and yell for Reece.

"What asshole" I see him stick his head out of Tris and four's room, well cell.

"Get your sister some food" I grin at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with your go getter Eric"

"It's broken" I laugh loudly "and I'm not leaving this room anytime soon"

I walk back over to Rebel and lay down on the bed beside her, grabbing her hand and placing a small kiss to it.

"I'm sorry Eric" she says softly and I look up and see so much pain in her eyes.

"For what" I ask putting my arm around her neck and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"For scaring you" she says softly and I chuckle a little.

"Just don't do it again sweetheart" I smile as she looks up at me "I don't think I could handle that again" I lean down and kiss her lips. "Rebel" I whisper against her lips.

"Hmm" she smiles against mine.

"I have grown quite attached to you" I press my lips to hers again "Thank you for saving me; not my life but me, the person that I am now is all your doing sweetheart, you make me want to be better" I want to tell her how I feel but the words just wont leave my mouth.

"I'm kind of attached to your mean ass as well" she giggles at me then winces.

"That's good to know, now let me look at your shoulder" I tell her as I get off the bed doing my best not to move her as much as I can.

I walk around to the other side of the bed and grab some gloves before pealing back the bandage "It looks good, like better than it should" I look at her shock clearly written on my face "the stitches look as if they need to be removed soon" I look up to her and she is giving me a look "What" I ask her?

"How do you know so much about this Eric"

"I was born in erudite" I grin at her "I also like to read and quit changing the subject and explain to me how you are healing so fast"

"You're kind of incredible Eric" she runs her fingers through my hair "did you know that"

"Rebel" I growl and the crazy woman rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I heal faster than normal and I don't know why" she kisses my lips "I'm super girl remember" I grin and press my lips back to hers, fuck I can't get enough of this woman.

"Awe, I think I'm gonna cry" we hear from the door and I see Reese holding a plate with Tris standing beside him with a smile on her face.

"Don't get mad Eric but I asked him to bring her to me or I was going to drag my ass to them" Rebel says knowing I'll give her shit for this.

"Damn it Rebel" I growl and glare at Tris daring her to make any sudden movements that I deem necessary to stop with force.

"Hi Tris, sorry for scaring you earlier but it was the only way to get to you with out being seen" she shrugs her good shoulder ignoring me.

"Eric and Reece said that you're a time jumper and that we are two hundred years in the past" Rebel nods at her "I'm gonna need that proven to me before I can believe it"

"Understandable and as soon as I'm stronger I'll take you and Tobias into the city to prove it to you but you are not to leave this bunker with out me" Rebel turns to Reece "go get Tobias please" she asks?

"Uh, Rebel I don't think that's a really good idea" I tell her "And you are pushing my patience woman"

"I gave you more freedom than this Eric and look how well that turned out" I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah but you were capable of kicking my ass, now you can barely hold your head up" I continue to plead with her.

"Eric" she grins at me "Shush"

"See why I keep a day job" Reece laughs as he leaves the room.

"Tris could you please sit in that chair" Rebel points to a straight back chair perched in the corner "So Eric will relax a bit, he's making me want to punch him"

"I can't help it Rebel, I've done some horrible shit to them and I'm sure they would love nothing more than to kill me in any way they can and that puts you in danger by association" I say not look at anyone.

"Eric" Tris speaks and the tone of her voice cause me to look at her "Former abnegation and currently divergent remember, so trust me when I tell you that I believe that everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves" Tris says with a pure truth in her eyes "And you are no different"

"Nice hair cut stiff" is my only response.

Rebel and Tris are both laughing at this when four walks in and stands next to Tris glancing back and forth between the three of us.

"Tobias, I apologize for the way I had to get the two of you and I fully intend to show you that you are in fact not in 2215 anymore but it will take a couple of days for me to recover from the jump and getting shot" Rebel says after she stops laughing at me.

"I'm sorry I shot you" Tris interrupts.

"Hey it's alright, it's my fault really; If I would have landed closer you wouldn't have been quick enough" my girl smiles and this causes a smile to cross my lips that I know Tobias sees. "Look guys I really don't like locking you up so if you will just sleep in the room that you were in, I promise you wont have to stay in there during the day and after I show you that I am not in fact crazy, and teach you how to survive in this time; you will be giving the choice to stay with us or try to make it on your own but I will forge all the documents for you both so you can blend in, sound good" she raises her eyebrow in question "hell I'll even set up an account so you'll never have to work"

"What about taking us back to our time" Tobias speaks for the first time.

"Not an option, you go back you die" Rebel grabs my hand "for some reason only that asshole knows" she points at Reece "why you are meant to be here"

"Trust me don't bother asking him why because he'll only proceed to give you a massive headache" I growl at Reece and he laughs and gives me the finger.

"That reminds me, did I hear you call Reece fucking Yoda" Rebel asks me, I chuckle and nod.

"Yep, the fucker is too damn vague and it pisses me off" I grin and as I lean forward a press my lips to her forehead "You need to rest" I tell her before turning to everyone else "alright guys its time to go, she need her rest" I say and four eyes me like he doesn't believe that I'm acting the way that I am towards another person.

"What's your end game Eric" four asks as he stops in the doorway?

I look at him intently "Redemption" I tell him before turning my back to him facing my only reason for wanting that.

For once in my life it doesn't go against the grain to turn my back to the enemy, because I realize that there is a strong possibility that four and I will become allies.

Holy shit, hell has just frozen over!

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own Divergent but I do own this weird ass fic and all the OC characters)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 5|** REBEL

* * *

It has been a week since our guest arrived and let me be the first to say, WOW!

I can kind of see the old Eric sometimes when he talks to Tobias or looks at him; well glares at him. It's extremely funny to watch, especially when he doesn't think anyone is watching him. It's like he is trying to figure out the meaning of life. He is incredibly sexy when he is like this, testosterone and masculinity just rolls off of him in waves. Eric said I most likely would've hated him if I had to go through dauntless initiation, but I beg to differ. I more than likely would've jumped his bones. Dominating Eric is a very sexy Eric!

I'm completely head over heals for that man and I have a feeling that my brother sent me to get him because he and I are meant to be, like some kind of soul mate thing. The attraction goes far beyond physical because the both of us are content in waiting and being patient with each other. We connect without physically connecting so to speak. I'm more than sure that I am in love with him and that he is in love with me.

We both are still under a lot of stress with Tobias' aggression towards Eric and vise versa. The two biggest assholes I've ever met under one roof will do that to a person.

The day I got my full strength back I had to break up a fight between Eric and Tobias (I refuse to refer to the guy as a number) and to say Tobias and Tris were shocked when I had both men pinned to the wall not able to pry my hands from their chest would've been an understatement.

When we took Tris and Tobias to the city to prove that I'm not insane, they both asked the same question that Eric did about Navy Pier being operational; so we spent the entire day there and had a lot of fun, Tris even said the same thing that Eric did about climbing the Farris wheel, word for word. It's weird when I watch Eric and Tris interact, they almost seem related somehow and when I made a comment about it they both looked at me like I lost my mind but the look my brother had given me made me want to beat the shit out of him until he told me everything he's seen about this whole situation.

It's only a matter of time brother!

Here lately we all have been suffering from cabin fever so Reece and I are taking everyone to a club that an old friend of ours owns; to cut loose and have a little fun. We're staying in our apartment in the city for a couple days because it has three bedrooms. I bought a bigger house in the country because Tris and Tobias has decided to stay with us, so it's only logical to do so especially with two hot headed men under one roof.

Mac is one of the men that I had to jump to a different place and the only one that is from this time frame that knows about my abilities. He owns a night club called "Flesh". The guy is fabulous, his words not mine; any way he lets us drink so that makes him my favorite person tonight. I'm kind of curious to see how Eric and Tobias take to a man that sometimes has bigger boobs that I do and that's saying a lot when it come to my double D's! Tonight should be more than interesting.

"Hey Rebel" I turn to the bathroom door and see Tris smiling at me "I was wondering if you could help me blend in with the time"

"Of course" I pull her in the bathroom "Now lets see" I run my fingers through her short hair before grabbing some hair wax form the shelf "do you want flashy or conservative"

"A bit of both" she says with the biggest smile I have ever seen her produce.

I smile and begin to fix her hair wildly and at the same time contained. When I'm done with that I drag her to my closet and pull out my two favorite dresses. One is dark grey, layered, loose and a little on the short side. The other is a lighter color grey and basically the same but a little shorter and not layered.

"Okay these are t-shirt dresses and this color will make you look fierce and make those beautiful eyes of yours pop" I tell her handing her the dark grey dress.

I turn around to give her some privacy and strip my bra off before pulling the dress over my head.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you can't wear a bra with that" I turn around and notice she had already striped her bra and pulled the dress over her head and I gotta say that, that dress was made for her "here, slip these on and your outfit is complete" I tell her handing her pair of red Louboutin pumps that fade to black at the toe.

"Beautiful" I grin as I slip on my black and silver spiked Jimmy Choo's then grab her hand pulling her back to the bathroom "Now, you have perfect skin so I'm just going to accent your eyes, cheeks and lips" I tell her before I get started on my masterpiece.

When I'm done I dab us both with a light smelling perfume before I grab my phone and snap a picture of the two of us. I pull her out of the bathroom to find our men, and the ass hat standing in the kitchen having a discussion about what type of beer is the best.

"That's easy, Amstel light" I grin as I put my elbow on Tris' shoulder "With a twist" I hip check her and begin laughing at the look on Eric and Tobias' face.

"I think you girls broke the big bad dauntless men" My brother laughs

"Good, our appearance had the intended affect"

* * *

 _ **ERIC POV**_

* * *

Ho-ly shit, is the only thought running through my head as I slowly approach the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I just want to devour every inch of her and with her hair pulled into a high ponytail; that exposed neck is my first target.

"Are you trying to kill me baby" I moan against the skin of her neck as I pull her away from Tris, fuck I love the way she smells "Mmm, can we just let Reece take them out and you and I stay here or we can go lock ourselves in the bunker for a while- or forever"

"Nope" she laughs as I kiss up her neck "we need a night out"

"Okay, both you assholes just got some kind of freaky ass tunnel vision and started to move toward them at the damn time" I hear Reece yell and I look up to see Four in the same compromising position as I am.

"Ok lets go, Mac has the whole VIP section closed off for us so he is most definitely going to lose a lot of money tonight" Rebel says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door "so lets go spend a lot of money on his awesome booze to make up for it"

After walking down the busy street for about three minutes, we come to a stop outside a big ass building. I notice a line outside the door a mile long but Rebel being Rebel walks right up to the door man and calls him an asshole as we walk right past him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Rebel that my name is Asoul not asshole" the guy yells in a thick accent as we pass.

"At least ten more time, asshole" she yells back.

"Rebel you beautiful bitch, get that gorgeous ass over here and give us a kiss" I hear a male voice yell as we approach an empty section of the otherwise pack club.

I try not to stare at the guy but it's really hard. He is dressed like a man but has on more makeup than most of the woman in this building.

"Wow you look ravishing darling" the guy kisses Rebels cheeks then turns to me "Rebel you have to tell me where you found this sexy beast of a man, YUM" I hear Tobias laughing beside me and I elbow him which draws the guys attention to Tobias "Mmm, You really hit the jackpot with these two sexy men, can I have one"

At this Reece is laughing so hard I don't think he's even breathing anymore. Asshole!

"Mac this is Eric my boyfriend" she turns to smile at me "and this is Tobias and Tris and no you can't have them"

"Trust me Mac, these men are more trouble than they're worth" Reece interrupts "Now quit drooling over taken men and get me a drink"

"One of these days Reece, one of these days" Mac walks over to Reece and greets him the same way as he did Rebel.

"Nah man, I don't think I'll ever swing that way" Reece says dismissively.

After we sit down in a booth I hear Tris make a weird sound and when I look over to her I notice she looks like she has seen a ghost "Tris are you okay" I ask which draws everyone's attention to her.

"Yeah, but Tobias" she turns to him "doesn't that look like David from the Bureau" she point to a man standing at the bar look in our direction.

At this I feel Rebel tense and see Reece go pale.

"Yeah it looks just like him but he's not in a wheel chair" Tobias says.

"Baby" I pull Rebel closer to me "What's wrong"

Rebel looks at me with tears in her eyes "How did he get here"

"Who baby" I ask her but Reece answers instead.

"David" he whispers softly "the man that did this to us"

* * *

 ***OH SNAP***

 **-Are you getting closer to figuring this story out?**

 **How did David get to 2015, is he a jumper too; he did create the Scott twins or is it something more familiar…STAY TUNED!**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter because I am just dying to know what you think…**

 **Oh And…**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I don't own divergent. Nope, not at all)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 6|** REBEL

* * *

I can't believe that sick asshole is here. What the fuck? I mean how did he get to 2015? We have to leave now!

"Guys" I say not looking away from the monster from all my nightmares "we have to leave" I look to my brother and he nods standing from his seat just as Mac approaches our table.

"Mac, I'm sorry but we have to leave" I look at him with regret "I'm really glad to have known you and please don't ever change" I hug him tightly "You wont see us again and I'm so sorry for that" I release him just as Reece pulls him into a tight hug.

"Stay safe and if you ever find yourself back in this time you better find me you beautiful bitches" he grabs mine and my brother's hands "Thanks for what you did for me, I love you guys"

"We love you too you gorgeous bitch" I say with a sad smile on my face.

I turn to Eric and grab his hand "let's go"

We make our way out of the club and I notice a few people following us.

"Tris take those shoes of and get on Tobias' back" I say after we're out of the crowded club "Tobias can you run with her on your back" I ask and he nods.

We begin to run as fast as we can weaving through the crowed side walk as fast as we can. Once we make it back to the apartment I begin to strip my clothes and everyone looks at me.

"Strip as much as you are comfortable with because we are leaving this time tonight" I say as my brother approaches me wearing only his boxers "Guys were going to jump to the bunker and then to a different time, I can jump two people at a time it wont drain me if we stay in this time so Tris, Reece" I grab there hands and wrap my arms around Tris as my brother holds me from behind "I'll be right back baby" I tell Eric before closing my eyes.

After a couple of seconds I open my eyes "Reece lock everything down now, I'll be right back" I say before Jumping back to Eric and Tobias.

"Woman don't you ever do that shit again" Eric says after I open my eyes just as I hear foot steps outside the front door.

I wrap myself around Eric and Tobias hugs me from behind before I close my eyes. Once we are all in the bunker I release my grip and look to Eric.

"Eric, you and my brother will be last to jump ok baby, we're only going back fifteen year so it will only take a couple of minutes each jump. Tobias lets go you're first" I say and wrap my arms around his waist, I notice a look of jealousy cross Eric's face before I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes Tobias is staring at me with a weird look on his face "Where are we" he ask as he releases me a little to slowly for my liking, his hand grazes my hip and I give him a look.

"I have a few places in several different times, I'm always prepared" I point to one of the bedroom "Now get dressed and prepare food for everyone" I say closing my eyes jumping back to 2015.

"Tris, lets go" I say as I open my eyes.

We wrap our arms around each other and before I know it we're in my house in the year 2000. She releases me before I close my eyes again. When I open my eyes I'm standing in front of my brother and Eric.

"Come here baby" I tell Eric wrapping my arms around his neck.

Eric lifts me up and I wrap my leg around his waist, as I close my eyes I feel his lips on mine. Once we are in the house with Tris and Tobias I kiss him again and tell him to get dressed and that I'll be back.

"You ready Reece" I ask as when I'm standing in front of him. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I always feel weird when I have to jump with him, but I'm glad that he always wears his boxers.

When I open my eyes I see Tris and Tobias dressed and preparing food for everyone.

"Where's Eric" I ask no one in particular.

"Getting dressed" Tris tells me as I make my way down the hall to my room.

As I walk in I see Eric setting on the bed still naked. He looks up as I shut the door.

"Rebel" he says as I approach him "how did they find you" his voice sound strange.

"I don't know" I say sliding my hand up his massive chest.

He pulls my body flush against his before he lifts me up and lays me on the bed. He crawls on top of me pulling my right leg up and around his waist "when I had to see you in Tobias' arms I wanted to kill him" he grabs my left leg wrapping it around his waist as well "You are mine and I never want to see anyone with their hands on you again, do you understand Rebel" I feel his hard dick rubbing against my overly heated core.

"I can't promise you that Eric" I moan loudly when he takes one of my nipples into his mouth "we may have to jump again baby" I cry out as he bites my nipple hard.

"I know but I don't have to like it" he slides his hand down my stomach "Fuck" he growls as I move my hand between us and wrap my fingers around his dick "Rebel, I want you so bad right now"

"I'm yours Eric, always" I say before he molds his mouth to mine.

This kiss is so different than all the rest that we've shared, so full of want and passion that could and would set us both on fire. I feel his tongue against mine tasting everything it touches. When he pulls away with my bottom lip between his teeth, all I can do is moan as I thrust my hips hard against him, feeling every hard inch of him between my folds.

"Make love to me Eric, please I want you so damn bad baby" I moan when I feel his body leave mine.

"I have to taste you first Rebel" he says as he begins to kiss down my body "it's a need that I can't explain, but I have feel you on my tongue, taste your essence; devouring you in every way"

I almost fall apart when I feel his tongue and mouth on my clit as he begins to suck, bite and just completely devour me in a way that no one ever has. All too soon I feel my body explode when I feel his teeth graze my engorged clit.

"Oh god Eric more baby" I yell loud enough that I'm sure everyone heard me.

"Rebel" Eric growls in a very controlling and all consuming way "this may hurt a little" he says as he pushes into me hard "fuck baby your so damn tight, Mmm so fucking good baby" he moan as he stills inside me.

After I've adjusted to his size and the pain of my barrier being broken, I thrust my hips into him letting him know that he can move. Eric pulls out slowly then pushes back into me just as slow "faster" I moan and he begins to thrust into me faster and harder and it feel so damn good "Oh god baby you feel so fucking good, Mmmm; yeah, Oh fuck right there baby" I'm moaning so loud that I can barely hear him grunt and swear as he fucks me in a very delicious way.

"Whose making you feel this way Rebel" he growls as he swivels his hip grinding into me hitting the perfect spot inside me over and over harder and harder, fuck I'm so close!

"You Eric, Only you; I'm yours baby all yours" I cry out as I explode all around him.

"Oh fuck Rebel" Eric yells when he's thrusts become erratic as I feel him twitch and pulse as he cum's deep inside me and the feeling is all consuming, so fucking powerful.

"Rebel" Eric whisper against my neck after he stops moving "I'm so in love with you baby" he raises his head to look me in the eye "I'm yours angel, all yours; forever" he kisses my lips as I gasps at his confession "I will die for you over and over again, I'll kill for you" he kiss just under my ear "You are my only reason for anything, you _are_ my everything" he whispers.

"I love you too Eric" I say with tears spilling from my eyes "So much"

We both just lay there breathing heavily with him still buried inside me just holding each other for what seems like hours.

"Eric" I break the silence "I think that my brother sent me to get you because we are meant to be; its how its supposed to be" I tell him "and I think Tris is some how our great grand child but I'm not sure yet"

"I know, I realize that she is so much like me and her hair and eyes are the same as mine and the two of you share a strength that is unlike any other" He says as he pulls out and lays on his side pulling my body to him as he sighs "I think its time to get some answers" he smiles at me "this time traveling shit is so damn confusing"

Indeed it is, and it's past time for answers. Time to interrogate my brother; no more vague answers Reece!

"Come on Rebel, It's time to beat the truth out of Yoda"

* * *

 **-Small Chapter I know but it's how I planed it so be patient I will be updating again either tonight or tomorrow-**

 **UNTIL THEN...**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


End file.
